custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Public enemy number one! 3 "Consequences of the War"
thumb|left|250px|"Consequences of the War" thumb|250px|"Consequences of the War" Consequences of the War Miserix against Spiriah S'piriah war völlig überrascht als ihn ein weißes Wesen, was an Krika erinnerte ansprang und ihn in ein Teleporterfeld riß. Nach dem das Teleporterfeld verschwunden war, befand sich Spiriah an einem anderen Ort. "Wo verdammt bin ich!" murmelte er und sah sich um. Spiriah kannte die Insel, hier sollte sich angeblich Miserix befinden. Doch dieser war nicht mehr hier. Zumindestens dachter er das. Er sah wieder das weise Wesen das ihn in das Teleporterfeld gestoßen hatte. Es hatte den Körper wie Krika doch anstelle des verkümmerten dritten Armes trug es einen perfekt ausentwickelten Schweif der an den eines Skorpionsrahis erinnerte. Es sah ihn nur kurz an mehr nicht. Etwas im Wasser war deutlich interresanter. Der Makuta ging ein Stück weite vom Strand weg und erblickte Gorast. Wie war Gorast aus Karda Nui enkommen, fragte er sich verdutzt. Das weise Wesen huschte an ihm vorbei und ließ sich hinter Goras nieder und begann an einem Rahifisch zu nagen. Naja, murmelte er zu sich selbst, seit wann hat Gorast ein eigendes Hausrahi. "'S'chön dich hier zu sehen!" sprach jemand zu ihm. Spiriah sah sich erneut um und erblickte einen Makuta der sehr an Mutran erinnerte. Zu seiner weiteren verwirrung stieß auch Vican hinter dem Makuta hervor und musterte Spiriah. "Mutran?" fragte Spiriah, "bist du es!" "Nein,!" sprach der andere Makuta, "das würde dir wohl so gefallen!" Spiriah sah den Makuta an. "Ich bin der den du einmal veraten hast!" sprach der Makuta, " meine Namen ist Miserix!" Spiriah ging einen Schritt nach hinten und zog seine Waffen. Gorast wollte ebenfalls angreifen als Miserix sanft sprach, "dies ist nicht dein Kampf, meine kleine!" Gorast nickte und blieb auf ihrem Stein sitzten. Allexia schlief nur. Dem Rahiwesen war es egal was jetz passierte. Die beiden Makuta standen sich gegen über und sahen einander an. Miserix war schneller und feuerte seinen Mydak Ghost Blaster ab. Der Mydak Skyblaster von Spiriah viel in den Sand. "Ohne Schußwaffen!" lachte Miserix, "oder traust du dir keinen Klingenkampf zu!" '''S'piriah wurde sauer. Seine Schattenhand bewegte sich auf Miserix zu. Dieser wich aus so das die Schattenhand an ihm vorbei glitt. Gorast und Allexia sprangen von dem Stein als die Schattenhand auf diesen zu schoss. Der Staub legte sich als Spiriah den Stein zertrümmert hatte. Beide Makuta stiegen in die Lüfte und setzten ihren Kampf dort fort. Allexia huschte kreuz und quer über die Insel um den Schattenegeln auszuweichen. Gorast flog hinter hier her. Miserix sah seine Chance für einen ersten Gegenschlag und trat Spiriah so hart auf den Bauch das dieser wie ein kleiner Komet auf dem Sandboden aufschlug. Sofort setzte Miserix ihm nach und krachte ebenfalls in die Sandwolke. Als diese nachließ, war Spiriahs Hülle durch den Schattenspeer von Miserix auf den Strand genagelt. Ein unkoordiniertes Zucken deutete darauf hin das diese Hülle wohl bald ihre Funktion aufgeben würde. Spiriah versuchte in seiner Makutagestalt zu fliehen, doch Miserix absorbierte ihn. 'A'llexia und Gorast beobachteten das Schauspiel und Allexia tat fast das gleiche in dem sie sich ein kleines Rahi fing und an diesem herum knabberte. Gorast blickte erst Miserix und dann Allexia an, "ihr habt immer nur Essen im Kopf!" Das Rahiwesen pfiff vergnügt und Miserix legte ein Lächeln auf. "Nur so ne Frage am Rande!" sprach Miserix, "ich und Vican wollen wieder nach Metru Nui gehen?" "Na dann los!" kicherte Gorast. Über den Dächern von Ta Metru 'N'idihiki saß in seinem Zimmer und hielt sein Schwert in die Luft. "Ich werde dein Opfer nicht ungeschen lassen!" wiederholte er immer und immer wieder. Dann stand er auf und ging aus dem Raum. Nikila die sich im Besprechungszimmer aufgehallten hatte, bemerkte nicht das Nidihiki die Operationsbasis verlassen hatte. Lillidh und Scorpi standen auf einer der Flächen des kleinen Berges der in der nähe der Operationsbasis befand. Sie sahen das Nidihiki sich von der Basis entfehrnte. Sofort kletterten sie von dem Berg und eilten in die Operations Basis. "Was ist so besonderes an dieser doofen Larriska," fragte Lillidh, "warum tut Nidihiki alles um deren Tod zu rächen?" Nikila schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!" weinte Nikila, "ich möchte aber auch nicht alles wissen." "Bleib du hier!" sagte Scorpi, "meine Schülerin und ich werden ihn begleiten!" "Wartet auf mich!" rief Azusa, "ich werde auch mitgehen. Nikila war froh das ihre Freunde ihr halfen. Die drei Toa gingen in das Hanga der Operations Basis und suchten ein Flugfahrzeug. 'N'idihiki hatte herraus gefunden das sich der Schattige, Sentrakh und Voporak mit einem Anführer der Söldnertoa treffen wollten. Das Treffen fand in einer Manufaktur im immernoch zerstörten Teil von Ta Metu statt. Der Schattige lief ungeduldig von einer Ecke in die andere, Voporak saß ungeduldig auf der Mauer und Sentrakh stand planlos in der Gegend rum. "Was möchtet ihr eigendlich von einem daher gelaufenen Toa der seine Leute gegen Geld für alle und jeden Kämpfen lässt?" fragte Voporak, "hier ist nicht gerade ein sicherer Ort!" "Wow!" staunte Lillidh als sie die ganzen Söldnertoa sah, "wusste nicht das es so viele von denen gibt!" "Es gibt nocht wesentlich mehr als du hier siehst," sprach Scorpi, "wenn sich alle Söldnertoa des Universums zusammen tuen würden," fuhr der Toa fort, "hätten wir reichlich Überstunden vor uns!" "Hörst du das?" fragte Lillidh. "Ja!" antwortete Scorpi besorgt, "Nidihiki kämpft alleine gegen 3 nicht ungefährliche Gegner!" "Ich werde euch die Söldnertoa vom Hals halten und du und Azusa helft Nidihiki!" sprach Lillidh. 'S'corpi war beorgt, denn die Söldnertoa waren viel zuvielele, auch für eine gute Kämpferin wie seine Lillidh. Lillidh sah zu ihrem Lehrer und Geliebten auf. "Schieße nicht daneben!" sprach sie mit einem leicht traurigen Unterton. "Und baue du keinen Unfall!" antwortete Scorpi nachdenklich!" 'N'idihiki war in ernster Bedrängnis, die drei Großen der Dunklen Jäger setzten ihn ziemlich zu. Allein deshalb hörte er nicht den Kampflärm der um dem Gebäude begann. Wieder schaffte er es so gerade noch die Klingen von Voporak und dem Schattigen zu parieren und für ein paar Sekunden zu binden. Doch hinter ihm rannte Sentrakh auf ihn zu. Innerlich bereitete sich der Toa der Lüfte auf die Schmerzen vor. Doch einen Meter vor ihm brach jemand durch das Dach und schleuderte Sentrakh wieder nach hinten. Der Dunkle Jäger rafte sich wieder auf und griff Scorpi an. "Danke, mein Freund!" sprach Nidihiki. "Nicht zu Danken!" antwortete Scorpi und schlug Sentrakh mit seiner Waffe weg. Nidihikis Position hatte sich etwas verbessert, gegen zwei waren seine Chancen deutlich besser. Voporak löste sich aus dem Kampf und versuchte den Toa der Luft von der Seite anzugreifen. Er feuerte einen Rotor ab doch ein anderer Körper fing ihn ab. Ein Körper der Stark und Mächtig genug war, um der Zeitattacke des Dunklen Jägers stand zuhalten. 'A'zusa stand vor dem Dunklen Jäger, ihre gebogene Klinge hielt sie zum Stich bereit. Ihr junger Körper zeigte keine Spur einer Alterung. Voporak schritt zurück, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt! Die Wahrheit über die Ware! 'M'X hatte sich und Roodaka in ein altes verlassenes Gefängniss teleportiert. MX benutzte dieses alte Gemäuer als ihr Vertseck. Roodaka hatte sie in eine der Zellen gesteckt und kümmerte sich erst einmal um die Maschine. "Was ist das in der Maschine?" fragte sie Roodaka, "was hat das mit Teridax zu tun?" "Was tust du wenn ich dir es nicht sage?" konterte Roodaka, "mich auch brutal ermorden?" "Nein!" lachte MX und ging auf die Zelle zu, in ihrer Hand hielt sie eine der drei roten Kugeln, "das mit deiner Vortixx Armee war nur eine Vorsorge Maßnahme!" "Ich weiß aus einer Liste," fuhr MX fort, "das du und deine Vortixx Garde in Daxia einfallen wollte!" Roodaka wurde jetzt wütend. "Wie bist du in den Besitz dieser Liste gekommen?" wollte Roodaka erzürnd wissen. Sie wurde schweigsam und überlegte. Was würde der Orden tuen wenn er von dem Inhalt der Liste erfahren würde. In einem Punkt war sie sich schon einmal sicher, das Masaker in ihrer Festung das MX angerichtet hatte, würde der Orden ignorieren. Teridax stellte erst einmal keine Bedrohung dar, denn er wurde zur Zeit ja von verschiedenen Personen verfolgt. "'O'k!" sprach sie sauer, "als Teridax seine Makuta Gestalt verlor, verlor er auch alle seine Makuta Kräfte." "Als er wieder ein Makuta wurde," fuhr Roodaka fort, "kamen auch bis auf 12 seiner Schattenkräfte alle zurück!" "Wieso das denn?" hakte MX nach. "Das weiß ich auch nicht!" antwortete Roodaka, "aber diese fehlenden 12 Schattenkräfte sind in diesen Kugeln extrahiert und gelagert!" "Teridax musste sie schon aus Vorsichtsmaßnahme," erklärte Roodaka weiter, "in der Zeit als er noch der mächtige Makuta war angelegt haben!" "Wozu dient dann diese Maschine?" wollte MX zum Schluß wissen, "Welchen Zweck erfüllt sie?" "Tronka war ein guter Freund und Anhänger von Miserix," fuhr Roodaka fort, "er baute die Maschine um die die 12 Ersatzschattenkräfte vor Teridax zu verbergen!" MX war überrascht, an so etwas hatte sie nicht gedacht. "Durch die Kühlung und voreingestellte Temperatur," sprach Roodoka, "kann Teridax oder ein anderer Makuta diese Schattenkräfte nicht wahrnehmen!" "Ist das alles was du weiß?" fragte MX zum schluß noch einmal. Roodaka nickte, "das ist auch alles was es zu dieser Sache zu wissen gibt!" "Warte!" viel es der Vortixx ein, "da gab es noch einen Makuta, noch einen großen Makuta der die gleichen Ziele wie Teridax verfolgte!" 'D'a Roodaka ihr alles gesagt hatte, was sie wissen wollte, musste auch MX ihr Wort halten. Sie nahm die Liste in die Hand und ging auf die Zelle zu. "Da du jetzt keine Armee mehr hast," sprach MX, "hoffe ich das du nicht noch mal auf so eine Idee kommst, wie die, die in dieser Liste stehen!" "Versprich mir Roodaka," drohte MX, "das du nicht an Rache oder weitere Pläne zum Aufbau irgend einer Art Machtaufbau denkst!" Roodaka versprach es der Halbtitanin. "Wenn du dein Wort brichst, werde ich dich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit umbringen!" Roodaka wiederholte den Schwur. Die Zellentür ging auf und die Vortixx wollte gerade gehen. "Warte!" befahl MX, "nur das du deinen Schwur nicht vergisst!" Eine von MX Schattenkrallen schnitt eine Narbe in Roodakas Gesicht. Die Narbe würde dem allgemeinen Betrachter kaum auffallen, aber Roodaka wusste immer das diese Narbe da war. Sie würde sich auch immer an den Schwur halten. Vor ihren Augen verbrannte MX die Liste. Nach dem die Asche auf den Boden gefallen verschwand die Vortixx. 'M'X grinste zufrieden, sie hatte alle Informationen die sie benötigte. Sie blickte auf den Computer der auf dem alten Schreibtisch stand. Dort war der komplette Mitschnitt ihres Gespräches in Textform. Sie tippte etwas auf der Tastatur und der Text verschwand in einem Ordner. Ein weiterer Text erschien nun auf dem Desctop. Ach Roodaka, lachte MX leise, gut das du meine Art nicht kennst. Auf dem Bildschirm war die Copie der Liste. MX against Roodaka X / Mata Nui against Teridax! 'M'ata Nui wartete gespannt auf die Person die sich ihm angekündigt hatte. Nicht nur Mata Nui wartete am Eingang des Gebäudes. Auch Axonn und Brutaka waren mit anwesend. "Warum hier auf dem Südlichen Kontinent?" grummelte Axonn. "Weil Teridax hier sein Vertsteck hat!" meinte Mata Nui gelassen, "lasst euch überraschen!" MX Hunter ging auf die drei Titanen zu. Dabei schienen sich ihre Augen und die von Brutaka magisch an zuziehen. Erst der Gedanke an ihre Mission oder einfach auch ihre Rache an Teridax holte sie aus ihren romantischen Träumen wieder zurück. Es verlief kein besonderes Gespräch zwischen den Titanen. Sie kam und Axonn und Brutaka gingen. "Weißt du wo sein Versteck ist?" fragte sie Mata Nui. "Ich spüre seine Anwesenheit!" antwortete Mata Nui. "Dann suchen wir ihn nach deinem Gefühl!" sprach MX und schwieg wieder. Mata Nui und MX gingen auf ein Gebirge zu, es glich dem von Metru Nui, aber es war an einigen Stellen doch um einiges Höher. Dort in einer der oberen Höhlen vermutete Mata Nui seinen veräterischen Bruder. MX war es erst einmal Egal, alles was sie interresierte war das Teridax starb. Sie wusste nicht in wie weit sie dem Titan, der behauptet einst der Große Geist gewesen zu sein, glauben konnte. Dennoch folgte sie dem Titan, der sie um 1 1/2 Köpfe überagte. 'S'ie kletterten den Berg hinauf. "Hier ist kurz vor uns schon jemand hoch geklettert!" sprach Mata Nui und brach damit das Schweigen. "Ich glaube zu wissen wer hier vor uns hoch geklettert ist!" antwortete MX und dachte an den Schwur der Vortixx, "Roodaka ist vor uns hier rauf geklettert!" "Ich würde vorschlagen," sprach Mata Nui, "das wir uns aufteilen." "Gut!" erwiederte MX, "jeder knöpft sich den vor der ihm zuerst vor die Augen kommt!" Das war zwar nicht das was Mata Nui gedacht hatte, aber er stimmte durch ein Kopfnicken zu. Das Eisige Schweigen setzte wieder ein. Mata Nui verstand nicht, warum die Halbtitanin sich ihm so unhöflich verhielt. Aber jetzt war nicht der passende Zeitpunkt über Verhaltensregeln zu debatieren. Sie erreichten einen Felsvorsprung und zogen sich an diesem hoch. MX stopte Mata Nui bevor dieser die Höhle vor ihnen betreten wollte. "Nicht so leichtsinnig Großer!" flüsterte sie. An Hand ihrer Stimme erkannte Mata Nui das es seine so prüde Helferin jetzt aufeinmal auch aufmunternt meinte. "Dann schreite du zur Tat!" konter Mata Nui grinsend zurück, "meine kleine!" MX stellte wieder irgend etwas auf dem Touchscream ihres rechten Armes ein. 'N'ach dem sie wieder die 6 Kugeln in der Höhle verschwunden waren baute sich in dem Okular von MX wieder eine dreidimensionale Karte. "So, jetzt folge mir!" sprach sie und lächelte dabei. Die Titanen schritten in die Höhle hinein und erreichten durch die Karte im Orkula sofort ihr Ziel. Teridax war überrascht, als er auf die beiden achtete. "Ihr seit schneller durch das Höhlensystem gekommen als ich es gedacht hatte!" lachte der Makuta, "aber ihr kommte zuspät um zu verhindern das ich alleine kämpfen muss!" MX sah auf eine Gestalt die sie sehr gut kannte, Roodaka. Aber in der Gestalt welche sie als Memphista getragen hatte. So kämpfe ich wohl gegen mich selbst, dachte sie leise. Die Kämpfe begannen sofort und begannen auch in denkbar härtester Form. Mata Nui und Teridax droschem mit Klingen auf einander ein und Roodaka X schoß wie verück Cordak Raketen auf MX Hunter. MX wusste das dies einer der Schwachstellen dieses Körpers war. Mit jedem neu erschaffen von Cordak Raketen baute sich die Energie und die Elementarreserven der Rüstung ab. Nidihiki against The Shadowed One 'V'oporak und Azusa lieferten sich ein Duell der ihre Klingen und Rüstungen auf eine Zerreißprobe stellte. Die verbesserten Rüstungen des Geheimen Rates hatten bisher fast allen Angriffen einen bestmöglichen Schutz gewehrt. Sentrakh und Scorpi liesen ebenfalls nicht von sich ab. Bis Scorpi sich zu einem brutalen Manöver endschied. Er nutzte den Sprung des Leibwächters des Schattigen und versetzte ihm eine Kombination von Faustschlägen und Tritten, welche der Toa mit dem Schrei des Zorns verstärkt hatte. Sentrakh brach durch das Dach den Boden durch alle Stockwerke bis in den Keller. Wütend schoß sich Sentrakh wieder oben. Scorpi hörte an den Bruchgeräuschen der Böden das sich der Leibwächter näherte. Ein Riß im Boden kündigte des Ankunft an. Kaum traten Teile des Körpers aus dem Boden traf ihn Scorpis Tritt im 45 Grad Winkel. Sentrakh brach im Flugwinkel wieder durch das Dach, die Böden, trat aus der Hauswand herraus und krachte ungebremst in eine Ansammlung verrosteter Vahkitransporter und Container. Obwohl Sentrakh den Sturtz überlebte merkte er das sochle Angriffe ihn doch verletzten konnten. Lillidh stand in der Kreuzzung und sah die Straße hinab, die sie bereits zurück gelegt hatte. Links und Rechts neben der Straße lagen tote Söldnertoa. Auch so einige Fenster wurden durch Leblose Körper makaber verziert. 'A'uf einmal zuckte sie zusammen und drehte sich vor Schmerz nach rechts weg. Der Schmerz brachte sie zu Fall und sie wälzte sich auf dem Boden. Sie tastete die Stelle ab wo sie den Schmerz und den Einschuß gespürt hatte. Doch da war keine Wunde. Ein weiteres dieser Geschosse traf sie und zwang sie erneut auf den Boden. Sie kämpfte gegen Übelkeit und Atemnot. Wenn sie diesen Kampf überstehen wollte, musste sie die Toa erledigen, die diese Waffe oder Fähigkeit einsetzten. Sie hatte sie gesehen. Geduckt huschte sie auf die drei Sölder Toa zu und streckte sie mit ihren Faustdolchen nieder. Die Klingen fuhren schnell in die Körper der Söldnertoa so das diese vor ihrem ableben auch noch mal Schmerzen mit nehmen sollten. Die anderen Söldner Toa blieben jetzt einfach stehen dann gingen sie einfach weg. Lillidh wusste woran das lag, die Uneinigkeit der Söldnertoa löste ihren Verbund auf. Sie nahm eine der schweren komischen Schusswaffen mit und zerrte sie mit zu dem Haus wo Scorpi und Nidihiki kämpften. Auf dem Dach war Scorpi jetzt in einer ungünstigen Situation. Er war mit Sentrakh in einem Kampf gebunden als der Anführer der Söldnertoa einen Feuerstoß vorbereitete. Doch eine unförmige schwere Waffe viel auf ihn und begrub ihn unter sich. Bevor der Sentrakh einen weiteren Freiflug durch die Hauselemente schenkte sah er Lillidhs Lächeln. 'N'idihiki wurde von der Rachelust gestärkt und der Schattige war dem Toa der Lüfte hoffnungslos ausgesetzt. Die Klinge des Toa trieb eine Wunde nach der anderen in den Körper des Schattigen. Erst jetzt wurde der Anführer der Dunklen Jäger langsam Schwach. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und sah die Klinge des Toa auf sich zu rasen. Er schaffte es noch die Waffe zu parieren doch die Wucht und die Kraft riß ihn von den Füßen. Nidihiki trat die Waffe des Schattigen weg und hob sein Schwert. Die Spitze stand in der Luft und ihr Schatten traf den Anführer der Dunklen Jäger. Zeitgleich viel Voporak ohne Kopf vom Dach des Hauses. Azusa hatte ihren Streich vollbracht. Sie trat auf Nidihiki zu und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Tief in seinen Gedanken hörte er ihre Stimme, "Lass ihn durch mein Schwert sterben! Deine Aufgabe ist es nicht von Rache gesteuert zu werden. Nidihiki verstand die Nachricht der Toa der Hoffnung und ließ von dem Schattigen ab. 'D'er Schattige sah seine Chance zu fliehen. "Ach dachtest du entkommen zu können?" sprach Azusa mit einem Ton der selbst Scorpi und Nidihiki erschrecken ließ. Die Toa streckte eine ihrer Plasmapistolen und drückte ab. Das runde blausilbrig schimmernde Geschoss traf den Schattigen und drang durch dessen Rüstung. Die Kraft des Geschossen schleuderte ihn in das benachtbarte Gebäude wo der Dunkle Jäger in einer Explosion verschlungen wurde. Kampf der Giganten 'R'oodaka X hieb auf MX Hunter ein. Diese wich aus und zögerte den Moment für einen gegenangriff weiter heraus. So das Roodaka X, welche ihren neuen Memphistakörper nur ausreichen gut kannte, weiter Energie verbrauchte. Mata Nui wechselte die Klingen mit Teridax. Beide waren sich nahe zu ebenbürtig. Aber Teridax merkte das ihm seine 12 besten Kräfte fehlten. Mata Nui hüllte Teridax in pures Licht so das dieser seine Augen schützen musste und da durch Angriffsfläche frei gab. Diese nutzte der Titan auch und trat den Makuta gegen die Wand. Der Staub und lose Steine fielen von dem Gestein. MX beobachtete Roodaka sehr genau und sah die ersten Anzeichen das die Energiereserven bald einen kritischen Punkt erreichten. Zeit dem Energieverlust zu verstärken, dachte sie und rannte auf Roodaka zu. Diese schoss auf die Halbtitanin. Die Explosionen rissen kleine Krater in den Boden. Zu MX Hunters Glück kam Teridax zwischen ihr und Roodaka X. MX nutze den Makuta als Sprunghilfe und traf auf Rootakas Brustkorp. Die Wuchtbrachte Roodak ins wanken, sie löste einen Cordakraketensalve gegen die Höhlendecke. Steine vielen von der Decke. Der Rückschlag der drei Cordakblaster brachte Roodaka zu Fall. 'T'eridax hat Mata Nui umgeworfen und holte mit seiner Waffe aus. MX sah dies und warf dem Makuta ein Messer in den Rücken. Dieser neigte sich dadurch nach hinten. Makuta trat zu. Die Sensenartige Klinge von Teridax viel auf den Boden und der Makuta krachte erneut gegen die Höhlenwand. Roodaka hatte indes MX gepackt und drohte sie zu erwürgen. Doch ein Schwert des großen Titans durchstieß die Schulter von Roodaka. Der Makuta und die mutierte Vortixx sammelten sich. Mata Nui und MX Hunter blieben an ihren Positionen stehen. Jetzt in dieser Angriffsphase musste sie erste Endtscheidung fallen. Der Makuta und die Vortixx hatten sich Maza Nui als Ziel ausgesucht das sie MX Hunter für ungefährlicher hielten, dabei hätte gerade Roodaka es besser wissen müssen. Mat Nui kreutze seine Klingen und parierte den Schlag von Teridax. MX Hunter sprang an Roodaka vorbei und trieb ihr die drei Schattenkrallen in den Rücken. Roodaka wirbelte umher und MX Hunter löste die Verbindung mit den Schattenkrallen. So flog sie in ein Flugbahn in der sie abrollen konnte. Nun rannten sie und Roodaka auf einander zu. Eine grelle Explosion erhellte die Höhle für einen kurzen Moment. Teridax drehte sich um. 'R'oodaka in der Memphista Rüstung lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Ihr ganzer Körper war schwarz von der verbrannten Oberflächer der Rüstung. Hinter ihr sah er wie sich MX Hunter wieder ihre Schattenkrallen befestigte. Teridax wandte sich jetzt wieder Mata Nui zu. Der Makuta nutze eine seiner Schattenkräfte und wurde für einen Moment lang zu schwarzem Nebel. Mata Nui fiel durch ih hindurch auf den Boden. Doch der Makuta hatte den Titan unterschätzt. In dem Moment wo er wieder eine feste Gestalt an nahm um zu zustechen, trieb ihm Mata Nui eines seiner Schwerter in den Oberschenkel. Er schrie auf und Mata Nui stieß ihn nach hinten. "Wenn du es drauf ankommen lassen willst!" schrie Teridax, "dann zeige ich dir mal was Schattenkräfte sind!" Seine Körper war von einem dunklen Schleier umzogen der jedes Licht ansaugte. "Warte!" hörte Mata Nui MX schreien. Er ließ sie an sich vorbei rennen. Teridax indess fikzierte sich auf Mata Nui. Das war sein Fehler. Drei lange Krallen stießen in seinen Rücken und traten wieder aus der Brust herraus, der Schattenschleier ging auf ihn und MX Hunter über. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, die Klinge von Mata Nui glitt herab und der Kopf des Makuta rollte über den Boden. 'M'ata Nui sah wie die reine Makuta Gestalt zu fliehen versuchte, doch er verbrannte sie mit purem und reinem Licht. "Alles in Ordnung, kleine?" fragte Mata Nui während sie sich dem Höhlenausgang näherten. "Ja!" alles in Ordnung!" antwortete MX Hunter, "ich war früher auch mal eine Halbmakuta, daher bin ich gegen Schattenkräfte imun!" Nikila against MX Hunter 'I'n der Kathedrale herschte atemlose Stille. Nikila die kein Wort sagte ging um den Alltar herum. Sie wartete ungeduldig auf MX Hunter. Diese erschien bald und führte den Oximiljanden mit sich. Beide sahen sich finster an. MX Hunter wusste das sie in diesem Kampf aufpassen musste den zum einen wahr nicht alles so wie es schien und zum anderen hatte sie vor 4 Stunden erst mit Mata Nui gegen Teridax und Roodaka X gekämpft. Auch sie merkte das es Grenzen gab. Beide Kontrahentinnen gingen auf einander los. Funken flogen als die Klingen auf einander trafen und Schüsse gingen ins leere. Nikila gefiel es nicht das die Kathedrale so unter dem Kampf mitlitt. Aber es musste sein. Denn wenn es tatsächlich einen dritten großen Makuta gab, so musste man ihn aus seinem Versteck locken. Der Makuta sah aus dem Schatten der Säule wie der Kampf an heftigkeit zu nahm. Er war über die Kraft und Wiederstandsfähigkeit der Kämpferinnen erstaunt. 'D'ennoch lag sein Augenmerk auf dem Oximiljanden, mit diesen 12 Schattenkräften könnte er zum mächtigsten Wesen dieses Universums werden. Aber zuerst musste die schwarze Halbtitanin sterben, denn auf deren Herzschlag und Puls war der Oximiljand eingerichtet. Nikila und Memphite hatten den dritten Anwesenden längst bemerkt doch liesen sie es sich nicht anmerken und kämpften zum Schein weiter. Beide bereiteten sich aber schon auf den gemeinsammen Schuß vor. So hielten sie trotz des harten Klingenkampfes immer ihrer Waffen und ein Schußfeld frei. Durch die intensität des Nahkampfes viel dies aber nicht auf. Der Makuta näherte sich weiter derm Oximiljanden. MX schaltete ihr Okula um auf das Augenpaar des Oximiljanden und sah den Makuta der sich langsam der Maschine von vorne näherte. 'D'ie Klingen trafen sich wieder und wieder. Funken flogen und mischten sich mit dem Lichtspiel der Energien, welche um die Klingen herum wirkten. Beide hielten jetzt die Maschine paralel dauerhaft in Beobachtung. Der Makuta sprang vor den Oximiljanden und wollte gerade die Kabel die das Schaltpult der Maschine mit den Behältern auf dem Rücken verband, abreißen als sich beide Kämpferrinnen in seine Richtung drehten. Der Makuta sa in sieben Läufe einer Waffe die ein Cordak Blaster sein konnte und in den einen Lauf eines im unbekannten Gewehres. Auf seiner Brust zeichneten sich 8 rote Lichtpunkte ab. Er stand still und wartete gespannt. MX und Nikila blickten sich in die Augen bevor sie beide den Makuta mit ihren Augen einfingen. Nikila bewegte langsam den Finger am Abzug. Memphite ließ den Auslöserimpuls ihrer Unterarmwaffe starten. 'E'in Matoraner sprang erschreckt zurück als die Kathedralentüren, von dem paralelen Geräusch von zwei Schüssen begleitet, aus den Angeln geworfen wurden. Etwa 3 Meter neben den beiden Türen krachte ein weiteres Objekt auf den Vorplatz der Kathedrale. Die Matoraner waren alle sofort da und umzingelten den leblosen Körper. Nikila und Memphite traten aus dem Rest des Türrahmen und gingen zu der Matoraner Meute. Sie sahen über diese hinweg auf den toten Makuta und das Loch in der Wand. Beide gaben sich die Hand, "Ab heute Freundinnen?" fragte Memphite. "Ab heute Freundinnen!" antwortete Nikila und lächelte. Bild:Toa_gegen_Schatten_Toa.JPG|Toa gegen Schatten Toa! Bild:Toa_gegen_Schatten_Toa_1.JPG|Klinge Kreutz Klingen! Bild:Der_Plan_hat_funktioniert!.JPG|Der Plan funtioniert! Bild:Händedruck_nach_erster_gemeinsamer_Aktion!.JPG|Nikila und Memphite werden Freundinnen! 'A'uch Imani mischte sich zwischen ihnen. Sie ging ohne Worte auf Memphite zu. "Frieden?" fargte sie die Halbtitanin. "Ja ab heute Frieden!" sprach Memphite, "es tut mir Leid was ich dir in der Höhle angetan hatte!" "Ist schon ok!" lächelte Imani. Sie sah erst jetzt auf den Makuta und das Loch in der Wand. Die drei schritten davon. "Aber eines muss ich dennoch los werden!" grinste Imani. Nikila und Memphite sahen sie an. "Nun ja, der tote Makuta," fuhr Imani fort, "er hatte ein Problem mit der Tür!" Nikila und Memphite mussten herzhaft Lachen. Bild:Ein_doppelter_Erfolg!.JPG|Ein doppelter Erfolg! Bild:Auf_eine_Freundschaft!.JPG|Memphite entschuldigt sich bei Imani! Bild:Endlich_wieder_Freunde_haben!.JPG|Happyend unter neuen Freundinnen! '''E N D E Epilog: 'Z'ufrieden lag Memphite in Brutakas Armen und sah den Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Allexia und Vican tobten immer noch wie die Verückten im Sand herum und Botar und Mata Nui spielten Karten. Sie genossen dass endlich Ruhe in ihrem Universum eingetreten waren. Miserix und Gorast waren schon wieder im Hotel verschwunden. Helryx brachte Axonn mit einer bestimmten Frage um dessen Coolnes in tiefe Verlegenheit und Azusa, Jadek, Scorpi und Lillidh waren ins örtliche Kino gegangen. 'N'ur einer nicht, Hydraxonn. Er ägerte sich mit Akten und weiterem Verwaltungskram herum. Tuyet und Takafu waren auch im verdienten Urlaub, Nikila und Nidihiki sowie Imani und Matokai blieben in der Operationsbasis, aber Arbeiten oder Trainieren taten sie auch nicht. Imani versuchte Matokai, der wieder fühlen konnte, bei zu bringen wie man mit Emotionen um zugehen hatte. Dabei merkte sie selbst nicht, das sie und Matokai sich in einander verliebten. Kategorie:Epos